Harry finds Lily
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: You will find that where he to was to learned and grow older so he could get way from the abusers in all different way possible. But Harry will be missing for few months but he grows for a year in a castle made for that to happen. I decided to put this on HOLD because I am working on different story of Harry and Lily with Andy and Susan. I will be posting SOON.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is AU fic that doesn't follow the original story so don't compare this story to the books or Movies. It is just off the top of my head and been working on my writing skills also I hope that I am getting better in this stories.

Now he was very smart and intelligent for his age, he was like a ten year old child and sometime an adult the way he was thinking patterned

Harry finds Lily

Chapter 1

Where it begin in Harry's life

Harry was put with the Dursley and by time he was three years old. He call the elf house and to gather all the Potter's and Evan things and take them to the Potter manor.

Harry was told in his dream just to call the Lord rings which the dream told him one to ask for when he does do it and if they are his, they would come to him so when he woke up from being call from Petunia saying "Boy" get down here and do the weeding in this garden. He was getting dress and decides to try what he dreams said for him to do.

Harry called upon the Lords Rings of the Peverell, Potter, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Lord Hogwarts, Wyllt, and the Pendragon. They all came to him while he put them on figures he told put them. Then he called for the Lord Black ring. Put that on his finger and they all re-size to his finger it made him to go through a powerful surge and snap all the blocks and charms that was on him was now gone.

That when Petunia came to why he wasn't coming down after she call him and found he was gone along with the will and all the things she was keeping from him that was his when he was older.

Before she came he called Winky to take him to the Peverell Castle and stays with him and takes care of him while he did studies there in the castle. Now this castle you could be in there for let say six years and it would only be few month in the real world. When he was there he told Winky to get Andi Tonks and bring her here at the ending of the six months of the real world and not before.

Harry studied potions the difference ways of brew and taking notes while he studied them. He worked on the understanding how to brew the potion and why the ingredients work and some didn't work. He studied the magical plants and how they grew the properties of each of the plants and ingredients to know what would go with what other ingredients. This took couple months then went to Alchemy and understood that easy after understanding the other class. Then he went to the Defence he broke it down and work it to understand the concept why they use this class in school.

This had taken him about eight month in the castle and it been maybe a twenty days outside the castle.

In the meantime Andi had healed Lily and took her to Potter Castle so that she could relax and work on doing what she wanted to do. But she kept thinking about Harry because he was out there somewhere all alone and she couldn't find him at all.

Back to the Peverell Castle Harry was studying charms and transfiguration he would inter act them to together and bring a whole new light to the conjuring something out nowhere.

When he was done he study the Ancient runes and Arthimancy he broke them down and where he could get people that didn't understand it a better look at them and why we need them he brought it to a whole new light in each study.

Each subject had their own journals and notes to their understanding of the subjects. Then he found the copying spelling to pass the copy write of the books and made copies of the books he wanted to reference to later date.

It was coming to up to the sixth month of the real world and he was still not done with the castle. So Harry brewed several potion to heal al that he needed and he felt he need Andi help to brew the aging potion so told Winky it was time. Now Harry didn't age while he was in there at all so when Andi come he will be the same age.

Which she did for just a short time, "Harry is that you" ask Andi.

"Yes Andi it me I just want you to know that I will be here where they won't find me for a while. I finally get enough challenge with my brain to study here" said Harry. "Harry you mean the books are not challenging enough for you and that why you left" ask Andi. "There were other reasons but I am not ready to deal with them" said Harry. "What was that may I ask please" asked Andi?

"If you don't push too much about it and ask to get someone to check me out and all because I feel I just need to be alone time right now. I know I am only three years old but I just want to study and be alone so Winky is going to keep an eye on me and take care of me and I am going to do just that study where no one will fine me. I might even age some and take my test and age again" said Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry finds Lily

Chapter 2

"Why Harry you want to do that right now" asked Andi. "I could take the gaunt test and pass it without any problems" said Harry. "Then let's age you to at least at eight years old please" said Andi. "Can you link these books of the Castle this trunk so I can get any book I want from here" said Harry.

"Harry this is a book that I found that is link to the castle that can be taken out of it and you can go to Potter manor and read them there. We will work on your problems then. Harry did you know that your mom is at the Potter castle wondering where you are at" said Andi.

"I found her and took her there and healed her so will you go there please and see her" said Andi. "I don't want anyone else to know just yet other than maybe Amelia for the test okay" said Harry. "Okay Harry that find with me" said Andi. "Winky are we packed" ask Harry. "Yes we are I was doing it when Andi ask you to go to Potter Manor said Winky.

"Okay let's go" said Harry. Hang on Andi. Winky we will meet you there.

So Harry and Andi Shadow shifted them to the Potter Manor when they got there Andi call out Lily. Lily came down running trying figure why she calls her name out.

When Lily got there she stopped about two feet from them in a dead stop in her tracks and stare at Harry her son. "Harry is that you" ask Lily. "Yes it me I was at the Peverell Castle for a few months but about four years old otherwise" said Harry. "Why did you run from the Dursley because I came for you and you weren't there" said Lily. "I got fed up with the treatment they were giving me" said Harry.

"Harry how did they treated you" ask his mom. "I don't want to talk about it mom sorry" said Harry. "Lily the only reason why he came was that I said we wouldn't push him to say anything so until he ready don't push unless you can get into that castle he was at and he may go somewhere else too so don't push please. He not ready and his is a loner so leave his problems a lone" said Andi.

"Harry is you ready for the other" said Andi. "Yes I am as long you don't tell anyone" said Harry. "I need to know if you need nutrient and vitamin potions first I got those I just was going to do the aging potion that was why I had you to come there in first place" said Harry.

"Why Harry does you want to do this" said Lily. "Because I could do the gaunt test now if I wanted to so I thought it would be better to age a little older and move on and then finish my studies like I wanted to do" said Harry.

So Harry aged to an eight year old and then he took all the other potions that he brew that Andi didn't know he brew and he healed him-self so that he was good to go. "Mom can we walk and talk please I feel that I owe you something right now" said Harry.

"Sure Harry I would like that" said Lily. As they were walking in their backyard and by the ocean Harry told her what happen to him and why he had hatred toward certain people. Will you let Andi and I scan you to see what they done to you and get Amelia to help with the arrest them please Harry. "Then if you want to just study I won't stop you" said Lily. "If I agree, you let me take the gaunt test then go through all you wants me to have done agreed mom" said Harry. "Yes Harry I agree to that proposal" said his mom.

"Andi call Amelia and asked her to bring the hardest gaunt test there is and Harry will be taking it okay he is eight years old" said Lily. We will be back in a few minutes. "Mom we don't need to leave" said Harry. Harry raised his hand and two books were there in Parseltongue.

"Harry we need Minerva to witness you take your gaunt test okay" said Lily. "When Minerva came to the Potter Manor she saw Harry was eight years old now and not three" said Minerva. "Lily why did he age" said Minerva.

"Personal reasons, I thought you would like to witness his knowledge because he taking the advance gaunt test and then he going to study more is all. He found two cures and he use Salazar to see if his is close and it is better than the founders because he has talk to him and they got it even better on the cures. He got the main study of cancer cures ready for patients that come up to it. He has been a potion master since he was three years old also" said Lily.

"Lily he advances in more than anybody than I know where he got all his knowledge that he has right now" asked Minerva. "From his parents in the founder's era" said Lily.

"Here you go Harry here the test and it with the potion to be credited since you did such a young age" said Amelia. "Let's do the potion practical first and Andi can take that to the Hospital with the spell that was translated so she can say it" said Harry.


End file.
